In commercial poultry growing operations, the poultry are often subject to higher mortality rates because of the stress involved in the typical commercial raising operation. The stress is thought to be caused by the density of the poultry in the enclosure, insufficient ventilation and the presence of various diseases in the flock. In view of the crowded conditions in such commercial growing operations, any disease can be devastating to the flock which would obviously reduce the overall commercial potential of the operation.
Substantial research has been carried out to mitigate such problems and improve mortality rates of the poultry in commercial operations. The present invention provides a substantial solution to this problem.
It is also known to treat poultry feeds with various additives to prevent or inhibit certain conditions. For example, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,706 of one of the present inventors to treat animal feed with natamycin to reduce or prevent fungal or mold growth. Similarly it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,494 of one of the inventors of the present invention that animal feed efficiency may be improved by incorporating natamycin into the animal feed.